Eamonn
Eamonn is the former right hand of the Wizard and the former leader of the Wizard's Guard. He is the husband of Maeve, and the father of Indra and an unnamed boy. Biography Association with Roan As a member of the Wizard's Guard, Eamonn served King Pastoria. After the Wizard took over Oz, Eamonn became loyal to him, murdering Pastoria and his wife. Twenty years later, he worked alongside Roan, who he considered the best of his men. The rise of witches After a tear appeared in the sky, created by Dorothy Gale's entrance to Oz, the Wizard dispatched Eamonn and a number of the Wizard's Guard to go investigate and sort it out. They arrived at a Munja'kin camp, the locals claiming to have the body of the dead witch East. However, it having disappeared, Ojo pointed them in the seeming right direction, around a mountain pass that Dorothy had traveled. However, Eamonn believed him to be lying, instead taking his men through the mountain pass and past the Prison of the Abject. In the night, setting up camp, one of the men wished to gain respect from the Wizard, seeking to kill Eamonn. However, he was stopped and instead killed himself, made to look like a wild accident. Going on their way, they came across the travelling Circus of Oz, which they stopped to inspect, unable to find Dorothy and her company. Soon, they tracked them to East's castle, where they found a bottle of pills left behind by Dorothy, revealing her name. They made their way to a village, discovering a disguised Dorothy with Sylvie. Eamonn noticed that Dorothy was carrying Roan's sword, taking it from its hilt, demanding she reveal his location. Refusing to do so, Eamonn decided to take Sylvie hostage. In return, Dorothy used her gun to fire a bullet into the sky, giving her a chance to take Sylvie back. Roan suddenly appeared, now known as Lucas, much to Eamonn's shock. He attempted to follow after them, but Dorothy shot him after initial warnings. The following morning, Eamonn tracked Lucas and Sylvie down on horseback, stopping him in his tracks. Rather than hurting them, Eamonn allowed Lucas and Sylvie into his home, much to the surprise of his daughter, Indra. Eamonn suddenly collapsed due to the bullet wound, ordering Lucas to stay in his home. He took Eamonn to the Wizard's palace, allowing him to be mended, having the bullet removed. The Wizard came to check on him, the healer showing him the bullet. Eamonn was later visited by Lucas, who was being taken by the Wizard's Guard, having given himself up for having killed many of their members. Wishing to see into Lucas' memories, Eamonn had Anna assist him in doing so. However, she discovered that there was a magical barrier in front of them. Eamonn went to see the Wizard, finding Dorothy with him. He made a move at Dorothy but was shot down by the Wizard, who acknowledged her as his guest, despite Eamonn's objections. The following day, Eamonn inquired with the Wizard as to why he was protecting her, wondering what sway she had over him. That night, they discussed retrieving Dorothy's gun. Suggesting that he just take it from her, the Wizard suggested that Dorothy was worthy as an ally, as Eamonn had been when the Wizard took over the city. They were interrupted by West, who angrily told them of Glinda's plans to breed an army of witches to fight against the Wizard. He instructed Eamonn to find Sylvie, who had been with Lucas, believing her to be a witch. Putting all of the Wizard's Guard on the task, Eamonn encountered Dorothy in the streets, taking her to Sylvie at his home. The following morning, Eamonn had his men allow Dorothy and company leave the city unnoticed. The Wizard revealed to Eamonn that he'd made a deal with Dorothy, trading her gun for their free passage to Glinda's, allowing her to use Sylvie to kill Glinda. Following this, they went to see off Princess Langwidere. The Wizard demonstrated the use of the gun, killing Anna, before instructing that Ev make more. With the Wizard's Guard taking every girl of appropriate age from their homes, Eamonn and the Wizard discussed the latter's methods, having had to take one of one of his friend's daughters. He insisted that they were covered, as the people were scared, rather than angry. He then had Eamonn watch over his High Council, instructing him to kill any of them if they tried to leave. Locating the witch, Eamonn followed the Wizard, West and Tip, helping escort them out when the populace began to riot. That night, they chained the High Council to the centre of the pit that the young witch was trapped in, pulling them in, causing the witch to incinerate them and exhaust her power. The following morning, having near-killed the witch, they let the children go, Eamonn helping Mila find her father, before the Wizard announced that witches themselves were the Beast Forever. Shortly following, the Wizard and his Guard set out for Ev, going to retrieve the guns being made for them. The Wizard asked Eamonn to stay behind to look after Emerald City in his absence. Waiting in his home, a woman entered, asking if war was coming, to which he replied affirmative. He then proceeded to unlock a chest, revealing his lion helmet. Gallery Promotional images NUP 172711 1507.JPG NUP 172711 1541.JPG image.jpeg Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" (memories) *"No Place Like Home" Behind the scenes *Eamonn is based on the Cowardly Lion, who joins Dorothy Gale in her quest to see the Wizard. When they arrive, he discovers that he was not lacking in courage as he had believed, but he had always had it inside, just being unaware of it. References